Ragna
Ragna (惑星ラグナ) is a planet introduced in the Macross Δ television series and its theatrical adaptation, Macross Δ Movie: Passionate Walküre. It is home to the Delta Flight and Walküre. Ragna is approximately 30 light years from Al Shahal. The natives of the planet are the Ragnans, along with the amphibious Mercats, and a lot of jellyfish. History The planet Ragna is one of the many planets similar to Earth in environmental structure, home to the Ragnan people as well as sea creatures, some of which are amphibious in nature. In the beginning, there weren't many landmasses around the planet. An Emigrant fleet settled here some years later and altered the topography to a certain degree. It is unclear whether or not there were conflicts in between, but as seen in 2067, the Ragnans seem to have coexisted well enough with the emigrant citizens. Culture Ragnans are seafaring folk by nature. Many of their houses are made on ships. Their main cultural symbol is the jellyfish: The Barette Jellyfish is a popular delicacy that can be eaten cooked, raw, or even processed into jellyfish chips. The spicy version of the aforementioned snack is a sought-after limited seasonal item. Their most common produce is the Sea Apple, which is salty compared to Windermere Apples, but tasty in its own way. Bananas are often fermented into wine and is an exotic drink that goes well with a lot of food. Aside from jellyfish, Mercats are seen everywhere in and out of water. There are numerous products made in their image, the most proliferated of which is the Mercat mobile phone which is available in several colors. One notable traditional Ragnan celebration in particular is the Jellyfish Festival. This event is held during the first full moon in September when jellyfish come to the surface to lay eggs. It is said that a couple that confesses their love to each other underneath the floating jellyfish swarm will stay together for life. In death, there is a Ragnan practice of making a miniature ship for the soul of the person to ride on. The loved ones of the departed drink and reminisce on a nearby coast, later sending off the soul to sea with farewells. Once relieved of sin and pain, the soul is believed to be reborn as a jellyfish. Locations Island Jackpot The original name of the main Immigration Fleet Island that settled on Ragna. Connected to the mainland by several bridges. Currently referred to as Barette City, the central city of Ragna. Chaos Ragna Branch Annex A building situated in close vicinity to the Macross Elysion. Home to the Chaos Music Division and has facilities for performance lessons and auditions. Its headquarters is accessible via a network of suspension rail cars. Ragnyannyan A Chinese restaurant managed by Chuck Mustang's family. Serves standard Chinese fare fused with Ragnan delicacies such as steamed buns. It also serves as the dormitory for the male members of Delta Flight. It is not associated with the Nyan-Nyan franchise. Kaname's House Doubles as a dormitory for Walküre, but only Kaname, Freyja and Delta Flight's Mirage are the ones staying here. Mikumo, Makina and Reina live elsewhere. Ranka Beach Named after the famous singer of the 25th Giant Immigration Fleet. Gallery PlanetRagna.jpg|Ragna seen from space. RagnaBaretteCity.jpg|Barette City seen from the sky. RagnaBridge.jpg|Bridge from Island Jackpot to the mainland. RagnaFolkDance.jpg|Ragnan people performing a folk dance. RagnaJFShop.jpg|A Ragnan Jellyfish Shop. RagnaMerCats.jpg|A couple of Mercats. RagnaMMP.jpg|Mercat Mobile Phones. Ragnasrc.jpg|Suspension Rail Car. An advertisement for the Mercat Mobile Phone is displayed on the side. RankaBeach.jpg|View of Ranka Beach. Screen Shot 2016-05-31 at 1.29.24 PM.png|Jellyfish Festival. Screen Shot 2016-05-30 at 9.10.20 PM.png|Barrete JellyCatFish. Screen Shot 2016-05-30 at 9.06.23 PM.png|Ragnyannyan restaurant. Screen Shot 2016-05-30 at 5.12.07 PM.png|Jellyfish Tentacles and Banana Wine. Screen Shot 2016-05-30 at 5.02.37 PM.png|Fried Fermented Spiders - A Ragnyannyan specialty. Notes & Trivia *The name of the planet is presumably derived from "Laguna", which is the Spanish/Italian word for "Lagoon". References Category:Planets Category:Macross Δ Locations